Faithless: The Color of Envy
by The Aura Whisperer
Summary: Green, driven my his hatred for his glorified rival, tells his story and experiences of how Red deconstructed his life piece-by-piece. It then turns to the subject of revenge and he, in hopes, will find his eternal solace afterwards.


**A/N: So I read about Blue's Tears and the outstanding account of a mysterious Gameboy game somebody happened to come across. It described how Blue, Red's rival, was out to get his revenge for everything the other boy had supposedly done to ruin to his life. However it was taken by a narrative account of the player of the game and not Blue. So I decided it would be fun to write up a first person point of view from Blue in the many events that course through the regular Gameboy Games, except it being more explicit. Red and Blue's age vary depending on how you perceive the story. Take into note, this IS NOT a Blue's Tears remake. This is a different story made by me.**

**•Blue is named "Green" for the Internet's general acceptance of the name.**

* * *

**Faithless: The Color of Envy**

* * *

They say that 'revenge is a dish best served cold.' Hehe, they'd be wrong. It is one that is served quite sloppily in my opinion. Red and . . . how beautiful the blood lay splattered across the plate, in long vertical strains and little puddles. A canvas created into a masterpiece. It wasn't just a plain piece. . . it was art.

Oh, haha, sorry. So you may be wondering what I'm talking about. But you're about to hear the story of how my childhood rival deliberately destroyed and detrimentally ruined my life. Red, that imbecile, he was so popular and smart. He had so much liberty: so many toys, so many people who liked him, so many girls who desired him, so many good monthly allowances, and so many other things. He was spoiled and it made be_ so_ jealous. Red, that was his name.

I guess you could say it began in the summer of ninety-six when May finally came along. The cherry trees were in blossom and their petals scattered all across Pallet. I remember the yellow pollen sticking to the outside of the windows from my solemn bedroom. In May . . . what a lovely time of the year. But it wasn't a sight to behold for long, because at that point in time I would begin to go on my Pokémon journey. My grandfather, the professor, had been preparing this special occasion. But I had been mistaken. It wasn't entirely for me, his only grandson. No, he liked Red more. Red was everything he'd ever wanted for a grandson. I _APPARENTLY_ wasn't good enough for him. I didn't have those beautiful scarlet eyes, or his cool character that everyone adored. I may have not been the most intelligent (at the time), but . . . sniff . . . I'm his only grandson. He doesn't even have a son anymore! I'm my father's seed! I am him! Why doesn't he acknowledge me?!

Sigh. My parents died in the war, see, when I was a little tyke and the man of a rank of Sergeant Major named Surge broke the news to Granddad Oak. "_Uh . . . look, Professor. I'm sorry to say this, but . . . uh, *whispers*," _He paused, _". . . uh, I'm I hate to break you the news, but, in a siege in Fuchsia City, your daughter-in-law and . . . uh . . . your son got caught in a mortar fire. I'm sorry, professor." _ He didn't even sound like he gave a shit. It seems most men in the military do anyway. They're just pawns for an older society. Fucking absent-minded morons.

But good ol' Samuel Oak or "Gramps" as I call my grandfather sometimes, went through a long depression and even stopped performing his researches and studies for months. He loved his son. The other professors such as his longtime admirer Ivy and even the wise Rowan from the Sinnoh region did their best to cheer him up. They honestly cared about him. Not because he is the most renowned scientist in the world, but because he was their friend. Nonetheless, when he was struggling and coping with a new boy –me, at age four, I tried real hard. I tried the hardest I could to love him and spend time with him. I was real young and barely remember my parents. But I _do_ remember the funeral for them. _"Pa . . . papa? Mommy and daddy are gone?" _I grieved at his black pant leg. "_Yea . . . yes they are, Green. They're in a better pla . . . PLAAAAaaccce!" _and wept loudly in front of their closed caskets.

I cried too. Mommy was dead; the woman who took care of me and hugged me every chance she got. She was so merrily and happy. I reminisced on a few memories here and there when I spent time alone in my room where the quietness could make one insane. I saw her; she was in a really charming dress that had roses decorated all over. Daddy came in the room and kissed her on the lips then patted me softly on my auburn-hair. "I love you, son." He picked me up from the arms and swung me around in the air. I was laughing in joy and my parents were also. But those are the only words I remember him saying. My father, Daddy . . . I miss him. I miss Mommy.

My older sister Daisy told me that when boys grew old enough, they then would be on their own for their Pokémon adventure. I was very ecstatic, of course. I hated sitting around all day in my room reading and reading the same books. I lived with her in her house in town when she graduated with a certified PhD from a prestigious university overseas. It wasn't small but it wasn't big, either. But I sat in my room because if I went outside, I'd have to see that bastard Red playing with his toys by his house next to mine.

Whenever I was younger and would try to approach him and make friends, he wouldn't say a word and would just look at me. But I was amiable back then and smiled at his peculiar personality. He picked up one of his yellow bulldozers and reached it out towards me, indicating that he wanted to share it. We played together and became pals for several months.

It occurred every day. I would walk outside and see Red with his usual cap and clothing and raven-black hair that was overly short, waiting for me with his toys. He'd give a slow wave with his hand whenever I would be noticed. I attempted to spark conversation, but he only made facial expressions to what I said; some agreeably, some in bliss and a few others. He never disagreed and it was probably for his own good that he didn't.

But on a Thursday in autumn, I challenged him to a race to see who could run around the town the fastest, just for fun; we were both seven. He shrugged and we ran as fast as our hearts could muster. But I was beaten by mere seconds and I became very upset. I threw a fit and screamed at him. He only stared at me and tilted his head, completely bewildered. That's all he does: is stare. Freaking monster. We were never friends again and I pursued my ambitions to establishing a higher position of power than him, mainly because of my grandfather. After that race, Gramps had been watching and he congratulated him. It would be then that he kept a close eye on the mysterious boy as we both grew up. It pissed me off. It was because of that damn race that started it all! I should have won!

Anyway, I'm trailing off. When we _both_ became old enough, Granddad ordered us . . . well me, to the laboratory for "something special." Red just so happened tried to leave the town through some tall grass and forest where he'd possibly be killed (which would have been great), but to his avail, Papa saved him. I still didn't understand what he meant by special though, but I wrenched and waited. Both of them waltzed in the laboratory, receiving many compliments. "_Hey, Red!" "_Look_! It's Red!" "You look stylish today, mister!" _I snarled and clinched my fists. How could he have been more upscale and dressed than me! I was wearing purple and long-sleeves! All he had was a black t-shirt and short-sleeved jacket over it!

"Now, now, Green. No need to get angry," He took off the brown sheet that covered a display case. ". . . for you get to choose your Pokémon today!" he proudly announced. Red just awkwardly stood there as usual. My eyes sparkled and I silently awed at the sight.

"Wow, Granddad! Can I have—"

"Now hold on!" he interrupted.

"Allow our fine boy Red here to choose first." My jubilant aura then vanished and I frowned broadly. "But . . . what?! Why does he get to choose first?!" I yelled in question, scared that I wouldn't get the one I wanted. "Because, Green. Red is very personal and never asks for much, unlike you. Maybe you should be more like him?" he smiled. By then, I was furious at how my grandfather could deny me so harshly. I'm related to him, Red isn't! I should've had the opportunity _and_ priority first!

"WHAT?! I'll never be like him! He's a weirdo!" I then ran up to the boy and grabbed him by the clothes. "It's not fair! You hear?!" Red just looked at me unglued and abided to my movements, not wanting to cause trouble, I believe. Granddad_ then_ _grasped _the back of my shirt and pleaded to stop the conflict. I maturely agreed then smirked at my rival. "Go ahead, Red! I'm not greedy!" and nodded at the three Pokéballs, giving my signature smirk once again. He let out a gust of air, which surprised me that he could actually make some kind of lively action; I even heard Gramps puff slightly from his sudden inhale.

He casually paced to the case and examined the three back and forth from left to right for about half a minute then dug his right hand into the capsule on the far left and picked it up. "Ah, Charmander! I see you have a philosophy of patience! That one takes time to train, Red! Nice choice." Granddad commented enthusiastically. _Yes! He didn't choose the turtle one!, _I thought. I'd always wanted a squirtle, and at that moment, I had completely forgotten about how my grandfather disowned me. I hastily paraded over and made him step backwards. "Okay! Then I choose this one!" and I received my first Pokémon, Squirtle, or Squirt, as I nicknamed him. I turned around and Red gave a polite smile. I groaned in disgust and he proceeded to leave the laboratory, admiring the Pokéball held high in his hand and still with that . . . smile.

That race, though. It was the only reason my grandfather gained a fondness for him. At that moment with both of us being there in his lab, an idea spawned in my head. I had to prove myself once again that I was entirely the superior one. Then perhaps he'd love me! "Hey, wait, Red!" I approached him. "How 'bout we try out these bad boys to see who's the better trainer?!" And with that, I threw out my Pokéball and the squirtle was released in a red gamma of energy. "Squirtle, squirt!" it cheerily said and smiled at me with affection. "All right! This is awesome, Gramps!" I blithely announced back to him. He crossed his arms and grinned at me, or . . . both of us. I don't know.

Red then lazily sent of his Pokéball by tossing it a few feet and the charmander came out. "Char, Char!" it barked. "Begin!" the old man called and pointed. "Come on! Tackle that thing!" I yelled and directed at the fire lizard. Squirtle then began running towards it with full force. "Dodge." What?! He said something! I mean, he sounded like any other guy, but HE SAID SOMETHING! Charmander sidestepped and astonished Squirtle by his hastiness. "Now, Scratch-attack." Then and completely unexpected, the charmander put Squirtle's neck in a chock-hold and scratched fiercely at his face with his other palm. The turtle Pokémon cried out in pain and its opposite was cackling in its victory. "Do something!" I wailed out in panic, but it was too late. Squirtle fell limp in the other Pokémon's hold and fainted.

"What?!"

"Hahaha, good, good!" My grandfather clapped proudly and came nearer to us. "Green, Squirtle is a turtle Pokémon. You should've known that they can retreat back in their shells for protection, didn't you?" I let my mouth drop in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, I for—"

"Nevertheless, good job on your first battle, Red! C'mere, let me show you something." Gramps stated and motioned him across the room. The two commenced pleasant conversation to my dismay, and my humiliating defeat. My grandfather then made it worst by willingly and happily displaying his scientific findings, while also praising the boy's victory with many compliments like the overly-privileged child he was. I think they both were beginning to forget about me at that point.

I sat there with Squirtle in my arms, tending to its injuries and watching the horror broadcast into my very eyes. "You're such a good trainer, Red! I hope you become one of my biggest assets!" "_Oh, Red. How much I love you.", "Oh, Red. You're so much better than my grandson.", "Oh, Red. I wish Green didn't exist." _That was all I could indirectly register through his words. _Well, I'll show him! I'll . . . I'll show everyone! I'll be the best trainer the world has ever seen!, _I violently shouted in my head.

I then sulked in the middle of his lab at how much I felt betrayed. My face curved in displeasure and my emerald eyes began to moisten. Squirt looked up at me in dismal and understood how I felt. He rubbed his head into my belly and tried to soothe me. My tears then fell onto his face and he began to cry along.

You know, I actually had a hypothesis back then and still do. I believe most animals like Pokémon can actually feel empathy of human emotions with so little information. It truly shows that how much they care and love you. Because not only is it their obligation to dedicate their loyalty, but there is also a connection and I suppose my theory is correct. The relationship between the human and Pokémon is as close as more than just a friend, but rather you're their family. In the wild, once they no longer have a mother figure, they're on their own. With this, the human maybe substitutes as a parental figure and it comforts them. So if the trainer is feeling negative then so is the Pokémon. But it also comes to another point. Your personality shines on them. If you are an evil person who did unmoral or illegal acts, then the Pokémon would accept it as proper teaching. You are their teacher. Your choices choose them, if not yourself.

But I couldn't take myself being in public and letting everyone see how pathetic I was. Picking and scooping Squirtle up from the floor, I held him in my chest and tried to hide my embarrassing behavior by tilting my head towards the floor as I rushed out of the building. I heard other professors stopping their procedures and gasp; some tried to come to my consolation from my peripheral vision. "Green, are you okay?" a female white jacket called out. I pretended I didn't hear her and blasted through the doors, making a loud banging sound on the way out.

* * *

It was then that I would take my leave without notification and be on my own. I happened to steal a Pokédex from Gramps in anger from all the previous thoughts before the battle and planned on recording all the data of the geological region and its Pokémon inhabitants. I suppose the reason why I was acting immature at that point was because I wanted my grandfather to worry about me being alone or just wanted to prove myself, like the other times.

But anyway, I camped out on the outskirts of Pallet Town after my first defeat and would then advance from the different areas of my homeland of Kanto. I picked up a few new friends along the way, such as my Pidgey and Rattata from the route next to home. We became stronger and battled vigorously against the many other trainers. I would beat them every time and my friends and I would celebrate in a huge silly dance and laugh. I gained a lot of money from these people's losses for different expenses like food and more Pokéballs to help complete the Dex. It filled up rather quickly and more than fifty species were recorded in as little as two weeks. Hmph, I didn't get any calls from Gramps either.

Together, Squirt and friends fought with me against the gym leaders in towering victories. One after one we took them down and I knew I was becoming stronger. If Samuel Oak could've watched me, he'd know, too, that I was even stronger than Red because as I far as I was concerned, I got a head-start and I trained boldly every day. He just played with toys, I PLAYED with power. Even the gym leaders such as Brock, Misty and that . . . Surge guy who became one, too, never heard of the supposed and famous trainer "Red" in their life. I had the edge and I was drooling euphorically at how much progress I was making. I was going to beat Red in this game and Granddad would soon learn his mistakes.

My Pokémon had all evolved into their second stages by the time I got to the third gym Surge ran. Wartortle, Raticate, Pidgeotto and Kadabra had now accompanied me. We even had a little fun along the way and enjoyed the scenery of the stunning landscape from a few days of break. The Pokémon and I graciously took advantage and really grew our bonds. Pidgeotto would rest on my shoulder while Wartortle would trail ahead of me down the countless dirt roads, like the grown leader he became. My adventure had at last become relaxing, which helped kept my mind off that _loser_.

After beating Surge and getting the badge I deserved, the S.S. Anne which was stationed in the city was having a short tour for anyone who wanted to find out more about it before sailing off. I smiled at my friends and they knew automatically what I wanted to do. They cheerfully followed. We boarded the Anne and explored the whole ship. It was pretty big. Lots of dorms, a huge kitchen that served the finest food for a ship, a pool, bar, just about everything anyone needed _to get their mind off something_. I even had the pleasure of meeting the captain and we exchanged our goals and successes. He was making a large salary and had a huge estate back across the sea. I explained that I wanted to become the best trainer and he excitingly gave kudos because he, too, was like any other boy with huge desires at my age. But I had to leave after a while since he got sick.

I exited the captain's quarters and my legs turned to jelly. There stood Red, watching at me with those . . . silent eyes. I screamed at him in hatred by instinct from the ever-growing pain I'd experienced from him and threw my Wartortle out. "Battle me, you fucking coward!" Red flinched at my words and fearfully grabbed his Charmeleon's Pokéball. His behavior made me smile cockily and I knew this time I would win. I had scared him. We then battled for minutes and minutes that seemed to have had no end. I managed to take out his two of the four he had and laughed inside at how much I knew he was going to lose. How much my grandfather would be wrong. How much love I would receive! But suddenly, the tides . . . had turned.

"Raticate!" I ran to my badly injured Pokémon and nearly stumbled from tripping over my untied shoelaces; Red was seen ordering Pikachu to come back to his side. The electric mouse had landed several devastating Mega Kicks directly into my Raticate's belly in repetition, breaking bones and causing severe bleeding. I put my arms under his back to support him and the _rat_ pained to move its head towards my face and it shriveled in confusion, with a physical character saying: "Why?" Then, Ratty, as I called him, rolled its eyes back into its head and fell its neck over my wrists.

"NO!" I shouted as loudly my voice could reach; it caused Red to back up against the other wall across the hallway from where I was oppositely. I didn't even bother wanting to punch that motherfucker in the face for not controlling his Pokémon. I retrieved Ratty and rushed to get out of the ship, knowing that time was running out, if not already. His blood was trailing down my fingers and I panicked even more with the trouble of shoving the people crowding my passageway. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE! COME ON! SHIT!" I barked wildly while trying to control my tears. The resentment was flowing and the assholes couldn't even hear me. These aristocrats and other leisurely people stared in wonder with their drinks at a little boy running through the ship like a wild hound or something. It pissed me off even more; they didn't even care about anybody else in a dire or serious emergency, especially about a child and their wounded pet. It was all about them and their little tea parties. No one cared about me! NO ONE! NO ONE EVER LIKED ME!

* * *

**PART 2**

I threw myself at the automated doors of the Pokémon Center, thinking they would open quicker somehow and was only stopped. The doors then slid as they normally would and I charged at the front desk for service. Nurse Joy frowned in consternation and launched over the counter from her rolling chair. "Help! _Pleeeease _help him!" I broke down and balled into an outburst while holding him out to her. Nurse Joy put her right arm around my waist and showed me to the back of the facility in fast paces. "Here! Don't move him too much! He's losing a lot of blood!" she worryingly told me.

After about ten or so minutes of properly preparing Raticate for the procedure, she took me back into one of the waiting rooms and comforted me. The nurse made hot chocolate and gave me a blanket to cuddle up in. The other nurses and doctors were all attending to my Pokémon and she assured me multiple times that she didn't just leave it there, since I asked . . . well, multiple times. She also sat with me on one of the couches and tried her best to ease my tense structure, and after a while, I calmed down. "It'll be okay, sweetie," she smiled. "We're doing our best. Is there anything else I can do for you, Green?" I looked at her, moved by her friendliness. "No, just please -sniff- stay here with me." I replied, still moist in the eyes and scared. Rubbing my head and smiling again, she said, "Okay, okay. Shh, it will be fine." I hugged her and cried some more.

Her calming words gave me little solace, but it was so soothing to hear the reassuring concern of an adult female. It wasn't her responsibility or charity to be personally concerned about the parent of a patient or the patient, but she was so affable in nature. Her behavior was of kindness, and oh, how warm it felt to be around her and her sisters. A trait that is so foreign to me. Never before in my life had I felt so welcome and open-arms. They are all so amicable. They remind me of . . . my mother.

* * *

Raticate passed away and didn't make it. From sitting two hours in the waiting room with the loving Nurse Joy, I was beginning to become confident and maybe I'd catch a break. But no, nothing ever good happens to me. The other doctors silently entered the room we were in, with hands together wistfully, and a disappointing surge flew throughout my body. I then let out a sad slow leak and understood what happened. The nurses led me back to the operating room where my Pokémon lay by the hands of Death. Blood was all over the table. Nothing more was felt on that day.

The medics by generosity happened to give me an already prepared casket to put my dead Pokémon in to rest for eternity, and . . . well, I was at least somewhat happy that they had the sympathy to do so. I forced a friendly sigh and viewed the setting sun when I exited the medical building. I was thankful they fostered my emotions with the utmost care. What wonderful people they were . . . but there was no time to enjoy the compassion of my fellow beings. Celadon City was my next destination, but first, I had to accordingly bury my partner in a good place.

* * *

It was dusk when I left Vermilion. I made it to the town of Lavender in a short time of five hours on foot. One o' Clock; a big bell in the community rung and some murkrows flew over the full moon. I eyed the giant ball and became afraid. They say that between three and four, the evil spirits are at their strongest. I released a grunt and shrugged off the bullshit superstition; the tower was only a few blocks away. The casket was also straining my arms for those past couple of hours also. Not that it was a bother; righteously burying one of the only friends I ever had was a huge obligation and I was assigned to do so with honor.

And there it stood, the Pokémon Tower, as the locals call it. It was a very huge pointy building, like the Washington Monument in America, as Surge described. But it was much wider and less tall. Its outside was pure cold stone and made me shudder when I placed my fingertips on the surface.

So I warily entered. It was pretty big inside; I think it had about seven floors. The cemeteries on each of the floors were arranged neatly and not out of touch. I joked with myself in seeing the good that my OCD didn't have to kick in to make my day worse, but it was only a short moment of thought. Tubular fluorescent bulbs were grouped in the ceiling of each floor, vertically in rows that provided the faint lighting that shined on the grassy ground. I guess the staff that worked there knew some people liked to do this privately at private times. I did. But the grass was trimmed, no cobwebs or trash scattered all over the place. It was a _nice_ reservation for the afterlife. I suppose also the locals kept it in shape from the fear of the spitefulness of the supposed spirits.

It took about four floors of finding vacancy, but in the opposite corner of the stairway I came up, I found a good area for Ratty. I laid the casket behind me and took out my portable shovel I always carried around in my backpack. I dug for five minutes emotionlessly and had zero thoughts. I didn't want to think about anything; a part of me was now torn away like some kind of chunk taken from a Christmas ham. I put my friend inside it carefully once the hole was dug and took a few steps back and looked at him.

"Well . . . I'm sorry, Raticate. I tried to take care of you and you trusted me, but I failed, -sniff- I failed you." I paused and thought up more words to say. "Just please . . . don't worry about me, guh, I mean, I know you probably don't anymore. But just for the sake of yourself . . . just . . . rest in peace . . . friend." Looking at the casket one last time, I knelt down and slowly rubbed the wood that contained him and reluctantly started to cover up the hole afterwards, sobbing softly whilst doing so.

With the hole filled, I glanced down again and regret struck. _If I didn't find him, he'd still be alive._ But it was already too late. I placed a note at the site of the burial for the employees to properly make a gravestone that read: "Ratty: Best friend of Trainer Green from Pallet." Then I turned around and strolled out of the room.

When I got to the stairwell, I viewed the site across the room one last time and saw something. It was very far away from the stairs, probably fifty yards, but I saw . . . a person by Ratty's resting place. I moved closer to get a better examination and came to find out that it was Red. He was standing there motionlessly with arms straight down and perfect posture, not moving at all. I became enraged internally. What? He came to spit on his grave? No, I wouldn't let it happen. Speed-walking towards him, fists gathered, my anger was boiling inside of me. I was going to teach this punk a lesson. But as I was moving forward, I blinked for a little longer than usual in my temper and what scared me the most was that when I regained eyesight was . . . Red was no longer there. I stopped abruptly and searched all around the room, even _behind_ me and I couldn't find him. He couldn't have run away in a time-span of blinking; I didn't hear anything and it would be impossible to get away that fast. It sent a chill down my spine and I made sure I had located the exit.

I rested in a well-suited motel for the night and found sleep harder than usual.

* * *

I awoke to a dark and cloudy noon. Ratty was no longer on my mind, but who was if you may ask, was Red. If he was pulling some kind of prank that last night, then I was going to show him that I wasn't a joke. I'd get my revenge and show him that I was the better trainer . . . again. But this time, even further than just that. I wanted to become the Champion. Only one with such a title could be distinguished and well-respected more than just a simple claim. Not including the rank alone, but then Gramps, too, would have to recognize my talent and leave Red in the sandbox to play. It was the perfect plan and it was dedicated to Ratty.

So I marched on. Celadon, Fuchsia, Saffron, the Cinnabar Island and back to the city near Pallet, Viridian; I beat them all. I had to pick up new friends on the way. Rhydon, Exeggutor and Arcanine were the newest members. Don't get me wrong, no one could ever replace Ratty. But just three Pokémon against the world wasn't going to cut it. I had to have the perfect team. _Dedication_, if you will.

I even stopped by Gramps'laboratory and he surprisingly was not there. The other professors said that he was doing field work or something in another region at the time. So I left, feeling a bit depressed; I really wanted to show my progress of my Pokédex and that I beaten all of the official gyms. But I supposed that that could've waited, because my next stop was the Pokémon League and my fame and fortune would soon come. My . . . love would soon come. Now that Red would be considered a peasant.

Arriving at the League, I clinched a fist a held it up to the sunny day, a shadow casting over the star. "Today, I will win. I will win for you, Ratty. I will win for Gramps. I will win . . . for myself!" And with my zeal, I booted inside the League building and was shown a cool air-conditioned and empty lobby with a lady at a reception desk by the front doors. My energy faded and I shined a hue of embarrassment. The lady grinned. "If you're here to challenge the Elite Four, then just proceed to the double doors on the end of the hallway. A store and health center are in the corners." she said. "Oh . . . um, thank you ma'am."

Wisely this time and the previous times I've learned from the S.S. Anne, I purchased many medical supplies and made sure my battle-mates were at full energy. Then, swallowing my fear, I approached the guards that protected the farther rooms. Showing that I had earned my badges with the official paperwork and the badges of course, I was told by one of them that I could not leave the rooms of the Elite Four unless I am completely defeated or in a dire emergency. I understood and they let me in by stepping aside from the doorway.

Now, the Elite Four was really difficult, but I was strong in knowledge, so it was also short. I swept through the first three members with minimal injuries and treated my colleagues with care. They stood strong with me and they wanted this for Ratty, too. They wanted it for me, especially my Blastoise. Ever since he was Squirt in the laboratory, I think since Day One he knew what I wanted, no _needed_, and unconditionally devoted his faithfulness.

Lance, the Dragon-Type member, was the most trouble beating. Kadabra, or Alakazam since he evolved, couldn't take the physical attacks, Arcanine wasn't good against Dragons, Rhydon got washed away by a Hydro Pump and Pidgeot, from Pidgeotto, took out about two of the five he had until his wing got clipped. So Blastoise managed to take the rest. I was biting the skin off the tips of my fingers from the anxiety and suspense. He took quite a bit of damage, but he held on. He held on because of me. And with a few good Ice Beams, we showed those dragons who's boss! The Dragon-Tamer said since the Champion recently retired, I was constitutionally the new seat. My face lightened and I jumped up in excitement. Blastoise laughed gaily and I jumped into his arms, giving a flurry of appreciation. Lance chuckled along. He even healed my Pokémon and we, the closest of friends, concisely celebrated my victory in the Champion's Chamber.

After resting for about five minutes, I built up the courage and picked up my cellular phone. It was time to tell Gramps. His grandson –Professor Oak's grandson, the famous professor's grandson, was now famous also! Hahaha! I flipped the top and began to dial, but . . . my grip on heaven then closed its gates.

A door opened. It was Red. The world around me turned colorless and I dropped the phone in terror. He threw out a snorlax and Lance came inside the room. "This young man challenges you for the rank of Champion. I have to explain these simple rules as a supervisor. One: If you lose, you resign your rank. Two: If you don't battle, you surrender." I gritted my teeth and jumped out of the Champion's chair I was sitting in. "NO! I challenge him!" Lance turned at my malevolence. "Come on, Red! Let's finish this! I'll show you that I'm better than you! YOU MURDERER!" The Tamer crossed his arms and bowed his head with eyes closed. "Very well, let the battle begin."

* * *

I lost. One by one, Red mowed down my army and my . . . dignity. One hit was all it took to take out each and every trusting companion. I saved Blastoise for last, and, alas, he tried his hardest. He did, but that stupid Pikachu was even too powerful for him. I fell to my knees and sobbed with the straightest face I'd ever made. It was so fucking strange. I felt as if my whole body and its will had just broken like glass on the inside. "_Game . . . over, Green. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," _was all I saw in my rival's eyes. He was deadpan, but his face said it all. I knew it did! "No," I whispered. "**BOO!**_ GAME OVER! HAHAHAHAAHA!", "_NOOOOOO! -inhale- _NOOOOOO!_" I banged the ground as hard as I could repeatedly and weakness soon came to my hand, and I stopped. I slumped against floor in defeat and let my river of tears flow.

"Congratulations, Red! Goodness, I'm so proud of you!" I swiftly turned my head. It was Papa, and he directed his face to mine. "Green! I am so disappointed. If you treated your Pokémon with love and strategy, like Red here, then maybe you would have won! Maybe it explains why you didn't stay here long, hmm?" My face turned a bright brick of sadness and I loudly burst out cries of such a pain I had never felt. I was screaming so loudly and powerfully, that it was shaking the whole room. It was ten times worse than when Ratty died. This was the worst kind of rejection I had received, and it was all because of HIM! HIM! I – HATE – HIM! HE FUCKING RUINED MY LIFE! HE TOOK MY FAMILY, HE TOOK AWAY MY SUCCESS, HE TOOK AWAY RATTY, HE TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING THAT HAD MEANING TO ME! RED!

"Come now, Red. My grandson is being a little immature. I'll get WHVE21 News to come out here as soon as possible! They'd sure want to hear your victory!" was all he humbly said as I was being tortured so fucking obviously in front of him –my own damn grandfather! I'm a fucking failure and he knows it so well. Why else would he be ignoring me? But oh, Red paid close attention to my grief as if he actually WAS worried about me! What a good trick up his _short sleeve_! Pretend to be something you're not and slurp up those tears of shame and defeat like a damn sneaky spy!

I was in Hell at that place. I couldn't take it anymore, it was a living nightmare. So I made sure I had my Pokéballs and high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

Ha . . . haha. I lay in my room that night from hours of contemplating suicide. I locked my Pokémon away in my closet so I could do this alone. In fact, I was about to apply the blade to my jugular until I saw a light flicker on at my neighbor's house. It was Red's room and . . . haha . . . I saw Red in it. He sat down at his desk in front of the window and had his hands dug in his chin, thinking about something. Haha, that guy. _Oh-ho. _Maybe killing myself wasn't the best solution. It was Red that prevented me from everything. Red was the reason why . . . my life was unfocused! Yes! That was it! And when you have something that annoys the hell out of you like a fly, it gets in the way of what you're doing and then you of course, swat it. Well, Red was, kind of like a fly! He prevented me and my grandfather's family connection, so I had to get it out of the way for not just me, but for him! It would be a nice deed for a grandson to do for their elderly Pops! I chuckled and put on my black-wool coat, concealing my combat knife that was given by Surge as a gift in one of the pockets.

His mother, the one he was dignified to have, was never home on Saturday nights. Haha, it was a Saturday night. I snuck out of the house with little difficulty; no stairs creaking, no tripping over something, or anything. Daisy was asleep in her room or reading; either way, she was occupied. The night was cold, probably near freezing point, and I could see my breath in the moonlight. It was beautiful. Life was always beautiful and I hadn't realized it until that point in time. I was about to be rewarded the _life_ I constantly wanted since my parents' passing and all I had to do was get rid of this little pest that carelessly cherished it and tainted others for his satisfaction. I was doing a deed for society! Oh how excited I was!

My breathing became heavier from the excitement and I prepared myself for the ritual. Knock-knock, who's home? The door didn't come to open for about a minute until I heard vibrations inside the house indicating footsteps on the stairs. It opened and Red was shocked to see my face. I smiled and held my right arm on the door panel. "_Ehhurm_, hey." I awkwardly said and giggled afterwards. "Green, you must be cold. Please come in." he flatly stated. I entered and closed the door. Red took the respect of taking my coat and hanging it on a hanger. _Dammit!_, I cursed.

"So, why are you up so late, mister?" I rudely teased at him. He pulled up a chair from the table in the kitchen not too far away and pointed at it, wanting me to come over. "Oh, sure," He sat down in the chair beside it and I joined him. "So?" I continued and crossed my arms on the table. "Are you thirsty?" he clumsily asked. _Oh yes, Red. I am. _"Yeah, -cough- a little." He got up and went to the refrigerator; I followed.

As he bent down to reach a refreshment inside it, the urge overwhelmed me. I grabbed the back of his black hair and brought it up to the freezer; he grunted sharply in pain. I then planted my hands on the sides of his head and started beating it back and forth against the freezer door as hard as I could. Loud grunts from the violent bashing escaped his mouth; I was just breathing hard trying to get the job done. He tried to get away to his bagged Pokéballs lying on the counter beside the fridge and did lose my grasp, but I snatched his jacket and forcefully pulled him to the ground right before he could get to them. I took the bag of Pokéballs and tossed them out the window by the front door. Turning around, I saw Red charging at me in a tackle. He knocked me back against a wall and pinned me down onto the floor.

He started punching my chest, but his physical strength was very weak and obviously didn't know how to fight. "Get off me, you prick!" I yelled at him. I found my foot lodged against his face and he flew back flat against the floor. I stood up and he started to whimper with his arms together in fetal position, with the bruises showing on his forehead. "Aww! You're just a little bitch without your Pokémon, aren't you?!" I then had the opportunity to punch him and this time, the _target_ was his nose. I took him by both hands and planted my other fist into it. Blood splattered all over the floor and my hand; I laughed in amusement. Tears began to escape his eyes and I swiped and licked them. "Mmm, not as bad as a battle, huh?" I asked and cackled afterwards. Red became very scared and confused. "Plea –please! Don't hurt me, Green! I'll do anything!" he pleaded and held his hands to his broken nose and face.

"Too late, asshole." I took one of the chairs from the table and I heard a voice when I hovered it above him. _Don't do it! It's not too late to confess for help! _But I didn't listen to it, whatever depth it came from. Red was my only concern to worry about then. I slammed the legs of the chair down brutally and crushed his little body. "_Ahhhh!" _he cried out and I snickered in delight from the pain he was NOW experiencing. NOW I saw the blood leaving through HIS body. I gave myself a few moments to catch my breath and savor the event. Red then attempted to crawl up the stairs, crippled in his left leg and struggling greatly. He was like a wounded animal trying its best to find its freedom from a predator, and the predator was playing with its food. I was the predator.

As he was halfway up the stairs, I grinned sinisterly. I ran up them and took him by the legs, throwing him to the bottom. Red screeched to the point where it hurt my ears from me bending his crippled appendage further, but hey, I was having fun. The thick, crimson liquid was now sprayed on the stairs as he tumbled down them and now laid in a puddle at the bottom of it. Red coughed heavily and brought himself to a corner. He held his damaged belly and panted, "Gr . . . Green. Please. I'll give you anything. Just . . . ohhh—" he had begun to become light-headed. "—I promise I won't tell." I groaned in distaste. "I WANT MY LIFE! I WANT MY DAMN GRANDPA TO LOVE ME, YOU FUCKING DICK! YOU KILLED MY RATICATE! YOU'VE TAKEN SO MUCH FROM ME!" I kicked him in the throat, causing him to gag on his blood and I began to cry into my hands. It was such an emotional time for me. It may have added to the fact that I was killing someone, but it was a small price to pay.

There was gurgling heard from my enemy. "I . . . I'm sah- -multiple coughs- sorry. I didn't know. Ple –please forgea –ive me." I stopped and let myself fall into his little trap. "Do you, rea . . . really mean it, Red?" I wiped my eyes and awaited an answer, still with sorrow in my face. He forced a smile. "I . . . do." But I remembered how sly he was and got brought back to reality. Those eyes and that stupid little smile he gave me at the lab. It reminded me so well of how the journey started. How he killed my Raticate in the course of it. How my journey was supposed to be fun but turned it into a living misery of ordeals. _Bullshit!_ "You FUCKING LIER! NO YOU DON'T!" He turned back to one in pain and bent against the corner, abused. I went over to my coat and pulled out the knife. "Prepare to die, friend."

I twisted him onto the floor with his back even in his little pool, and sat on his chest. Red felt so helpless. He was solemnly tearing and knew it was over. In the animal sense, again, it was now the stage of a_cceptance. _He relaxed his muscles and awaited his death. But it would seem that one last try wouldn't hurt for him. As I put the blade with both hands down to his throat, his adrenaline kicked in and tried to resist my hands. There are times in serious desperation where we humans can gain super-strength and try our last chance at survival or protection; Red was in his last hopes.

"Urghhh! Just accept it!"

"Please . . . Gruh –Green!"

"NEVER!"

He tried his greatest and competed the weapon, but in the end, one can only last for so long. Red gradually ran out of energy and became exhausted. The blade then slowly lowered and entered and carved into his tender throat as he still used the little potential he had left. But it dug too deep and it had done its work. He gurgled violently and loosened his arms . . . then his eyes. He was now dead. I took the knife out and watched the gore flow out like a stream and insanely smiled. The blood was heard dripping in the floor from his skin. _Patter . . . pat._

"Ha . . . haha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I stood up from his body and inspected it. He looked . . . so innocent. His hair dangled across his face, and his maroon eyes staring off into the distance. His mouth gaped open small with the blush juice stained on his pretty white teeth that turned off the beauty of which everybody liked about them. Sweat covered his now pale face. He was gone and he so delicate.

"Ahh—" I let out. "I am kind of thirsty, Red. Mind if I get a drink?" Inquiring and peering down at him with my smirk. More blood trailed from his throat and began to come out of his mouth. "Ah, thanks. You're the best."

I took a soda from the fridge and went home feeling exuberant. Taking a shower and cleaning myself up, I lay in my bed of happy thoughts of tomorrow.

* * *

So, Diary, I thought I'd write this for you. You'll no longer be seeing any more depressing entries or thoughts of killing myself. Because now, I am free. Red is slain and I am here. I've never been so content. Gramps won't have to talk to him any longer. Now he can talk to me and I can tell him all about my adventure and journeys! Starting today!

The sun is shining through my blinds and I know it's going to be good! The Pidgeys are chirping and the clouds are trailing by. My poor Ratty, he's finally been avenged. Everything is now complete! I can't wait! Time t

* * *

.

.

.

"Open up! Viridian Police! We have a warrant for your arrest!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Greatly inspired from Draikinator's "Hate" series, based on the Blue art saga. - From Deviantart  
**


End file.
